The Real Mutants
by Rogue M LeBeau
Summary: Some real people become their superhero counterparts.


AN: This is my X-men parody about normal people who get the chance to be superheroes. Please R&R, give me feedback on what you think should happen and all that.  
  
Also, a list of the main characters with their alter-egos and pictures can be found at this link: http://www.geocities.com/pride_luvr/mutants.html   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Real Mutants  
(Part I)  
  
  
The bell rang and students filed into the classroom. Keri stepped in with the throng of young adults. She glanced at the bald man sitting in the chair that faced the desks as she passed. She dropped her books on a desk and slid into a chair behind it. She propped her elbows on the desk as she studied the man that must be the teacher for this class, Genetics and the Human DNA. He looked to be in his early forties and well dressed. He was quite handsome, too.  
  
She looked down to her reflection in the shiny top of the desk. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail with veins of blonde highlights running through it. Her slanted green eyes moved from her reflection as a figure came into view behind her. She lifted her head and turned to look at the man that was standing there.  
  
"This seat taken?" Forrest motions to the seat beside her at the desk. He had long auburn hair that fell onto shoulders clad in a tight black t-shirt. His jeans were just as tight. He was tall with a lithe form that looked totally at ease.  
  
Her hands smoothed over her black jeans nervously. She nods and forces a small smile. She tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. He smirks and remains standing since from that vantage point he can see down the front of her green midriff without her knowing. He extends his hand to her.  
  
"M'name's Forrest Bricault," his husky drawl makes her smile slightly.  
  
Keri takes his hand and tries to remember the name she had chosen to register as here. "Gwen Burkhart." Her southern accent causes her to twang slightly as she says it, giving away the area she came from.  
  
He holds her hand for a moment and finally drops into the seat beside her. "That's a pretty name y'ave, Gwen."  
  
"Thanks," she takes her hand back and looks back towards the front of the class.  
  
Forrest leans over close to her and asks, "Ya wanna come get lunch with me after class?"  
  
Keri glanced over at him. He was good looking...and a nice person so far..."Sure."  
  
--  
  
After class, Keri and Forrest stood to go. She followed behind him through the throng of students that were rushing to get out of class. As they passed by the front of the room the teacher, Dr. Oliver McKinney, stood to head towards them.  
  
"Would you both please stay for a moment so I can have a word with you two?" he asks politely with a slight English accent.  
  
Keri glances up at Forrest and then leans against a desk from the front. She shrugs slightly. Forrest sits on the desk beside her and watches Dr. McKinney. The teacher walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out two envelopes and slowly made his way back over to them.  
  
"I have been working on a special project for some time and I have finally finished it. All I need are some...associates...a team to work with me and for me." He smiles slightly. "Agreeing to help me would assuredly earn you an A in this class and you would be able to do your other classes from my mansion, only going when you want or need to." He handed them each an envelope. "These are invitations to a small dinner party I shall be having Friday night where I will discuss my plans in more depth, then you may decide what you will then."  
  
Keri opened hers and looked at it. It was done up really fancily with gold lettering and the "proper" wording. It gave the date, time, and address. She looked over at Forrest with slightly astonished eyes.  
  
"We'll certainly consider y'offer once we get the full details," Forrest says before leading Keri to the door. She nods to the teacher before walking out the door in front of him.  
  
He continues pulling her down the hall to the parking lot. He pulls out his keys to unlock his Jeep. Keri stops him as he is about to lift her into the passenger seat. She rests her hands on his upper arms and looks at him sternly.  
  
"Why'd you drag me out of there and down the hall?" she asks with her head tilted to the side and her eyes narrowed at him.  
  
He went ahead and lifted her into the passenger seat. "I didn' drag y'out." She gives him a hard look and he sighs. "I just didn' like the sound of it."  
  
"Oh really...well I think I can decide if I wanna listen to what he wants to say or not. I'm intrigued as to what this project might be and we DO get an A."  
  
He looks at her for a few moments and then lifts his hand to rest on her knee. He gives her a charming smile. "Then lemme be ya date, chere."  
  
"You just wanna keep an eye on me." She gives him a dry look.  
  
He shrugs. "And I may just wanna be ya date."  
  
She waves a hand. "Fine fine fine."  
  
He smiles and closes the door before walking over to get in behind the wheel.  
  
--  
  
The night of the dinner party, Keri was in her room getting ready. She pulled on a nice pair of black slacks and a green dress blouse with no sleeves or back. On her feet she put on a pair of nice black strappy sandals with small heals. Her hair was curled slightly so it bounced as she walked. The doorbell rang just as she was putting on a touch of make-up and a bit of perfume. She straightened and went to answer it.  
  
Forrest lounged in the doorway with a nice black suit, no tie and an open white shirt. His hair was pulled back nicely and he smelled fresh. She smiled up at him and noticed the rose in his hand. Holding it out to her, he says, "Ya look beautiful tonight."  
  
She takes it and turns to go back to her room. When she returns it is clipped in her hair. His eyes looked her over appreciatively. "I'm ready to go." After locking the door and closing it, she follows him to his jeep.  
  
--  
  
When they arrive a butler greets them at the door. He takes Forrest's jacket and walks off with a motion of his hand in the direction of the others. Keri heads off with Forrest in tow. They walk into a sitting room, but she could not see Dr. McKinney. She surveyed the people already there, though. A young Asian woman was speaking with a beautiful African-American woman who had stunning blue eyes and a man with black hair swept back on the sides. At another part of the room a redheaded woman was talking to two brunette men, one was a bit taller with redder highlights to his hair. Keri looked back up at Forrest. She just about jumped out of her skin when Dr. McKinney walks up behind them.  
  
"See you found the place all right," he says with a smile. "We are waiting for one more person and then we can all introduce ourselves and go in to dinner."  
  
Just as this was said there was the roar of a motorcycle heard outside. After a few minutes there was a banging on the door. The butler had barely opened the door when a young man burst in with wild, dark brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. He stalked towards them.  
  
"Hey Oli," the man stops in front of them. "I late?"  
  
"Erm, no, Damian," Dr. McKinney pauses to turn from Keri and Forrest. "Just on time." He looks over his shoulder. "Lets all move to the dining room." He starts leading them in that direction. The others in the room had turned and looked when the commotion outside had started. They followed him out.  
  
Damian stood there watching them pass by. When they had passed, he stood looking at Keri. She gave a friendly smile, Forrest noticed and lead her after the others. Damian waited a few moments before bringing up the end. He had not even bothered to dress up, he wore jeans and a black button up shirt with the top few buttons undone.  
  
They all seated themselves around the table where their names were on place cards. Keri started when she noticed Damian settling into the seat to her left. Forrest tensed on her right. She looked across the table to see the Asian woman with the black woman sitting across from Damian. She sighed and watched Dr. McKinney stand at the head of the table.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," he smiles kindly. "As you all know by now my name is Dr. Oliver McKinney. I was hoping you all could introduce yourselves before we begin." He motions to the red head seated to his right. "We'll begin with you."  
  
The girl he had motioned to had long red hair, the natural kind. She had pulled it back tonight in a high ponytail with some flowers wrapped around the base. Her eyes were a pretty shade of blue that stood out from her face. She had worn a simple black dress to the dinner party, if that was what this was. She looked at Dr. McKinney and then around the table. "My name is Jessica Andrews. I am a student of medicine taking one of Dr. McKinney's courses."  
  
The man next to her sees Dr. McKinney nod at him. "I'm Mark Johnson, an education major and I want to be a science teacher like Dr. McKinney." He smiles at the professor. He was clean shaven and his auburn hair was brushed back neatly, not too long, but not short, either. His suit was neatly pressed, also.  
  
A bit nervous, the Asian girl was next. "I am a music student and my name's Eva Tan." She bows slightly, awkward in her sitting position. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head with curls falling here and there. She had only a little bit of make-up, and wore a red top with black pants.  
  
"I guess that makes it my turn," the African-American says with a slight toss of her mocha colored hair. Her blue eyes stood out stunningly in her made-up face. She had on a stylish white and black dress that looked to probably have a designer label. "My name is Kenya Willis and I'm a budding fashion designer. I'm currently a model so if I look familiar that is why. I do it for the money so I can go to college and support my mother, and for a leg into the industry once I got this degree. And no this is not some expensive designer dress...I made it, of course." She smiles and looks to the man next to her to continue.  
  
"Umm," he looks at her and then around the table. A curl of black hair fell across his forehead handsomely. His suit was nice, but not as crisp as Mark's was. He looked as if he had put it on in a hurry in a preoccupied way. "My name is John Preston and I am actually a past student of Dr. McKinney and have moved on to Medical School to become a doctor."  
  
"Hey, I'm Brian Evans...you probably know me from the school paper," the man begins with a sort of half-smile. His brown hair was a bit longish and swept back on the sides. His blue eyes held a bit of sparkle as he looked around. He wore a light blue polo shirt that matched his eyes with khaki slacks. "I'm a journalist student, of course and hope to some day write for a big paper or magazine. I also am my own photographer."  
  
Then Damian jumps to his feet. "My name's Damian Phoenix. I ain't one of his students..." he looks at John, "or a former student so I feel a bit out of place. I'm one of Oli's buddies, I live near him and hang out sometimes." He ignores Dr. McKinney's slightly pained look. "But, if it means staying here with this pretty lady then I'm all for this thing." His hand lands on Keri's arm to her dismay. "Now why dontcha stand up and introduce yourself, sweetie."  
  
Keri goes a bit cross-eyed in embarrassment for a moment. Then is dragged to her feet by Damian. She blushes slightly and tries to get her brain to work so she doesn't let slip something wrong. First to remember the name she had given them here. "I-I'm Gwen Burkhart and I'm just a theatre student cause I love acting and pretending to be someone else." She doesn't see the knowing look from Dr. McKinney at this comment.  
  
Forrest was getting a bit red in the face, too, but for a different reason. He stood and yanked Keri from Damian's grip. Her teeth jarred a bit and she spun to glare at him for being manhandled. "Why don' ya leave da lady alone, sir."  
  
"What are you, her keeper?" Damian looked at him stubbornly.  
  
Forrest almost looked like he was going to say he was, and caught the pointed look from Keri who noticed this. He shook his head and was about to say something when they where interrupted. All three turned to Dr. McKinney.  
  
"Settle down, gentlemen!" He stood a bit rigid at the end of the table. "Now Mr. Bricault, introduce yourself so we can continue."  
  
Keri and Damian dropped into their seats immediately like chastised children, though Keri knew she had not done anything wrong and wasn't one of the two being yelled at.  
  
"M'name's Forrest," he cleared his throat, thoroughly embarrassed now. "And I take culinary classes at the college to be a chef." He quickly sits back down.  
  
"Okay, now that that is all over," Dr. McKinney gave both men another sharp look. "Food will be served and after that we will retire to another room to discuss why I have brought you here tonight." He sits himself next to Forrest as the caterers bring out the food.  
  
--  
  
The group was in the sitting room once more. Dr. McKinney sat in a large chair near the fire place to talk to them all. His hands were folded over his lap as he looked around and waited for them to settle in.  
  
"As I said before, I had conducted some experiments that I am now letting you take part in," he begins. "Before one of you says it, as I know you will, I am not using you all as guinea pigs. I have already tested the experiments, but now am ready to utilize them. So you would be like the recipients of a revolutionary new drug."  
  
"And what exactly does this...drug do?" Brian asks from the couch where Eva and John were sitting with him.  
  
"Well, I chose each and every one of you because you reminded me of a certain person. The people you remind me of were the reasons for the experiments and this new 'drug.' I am sure if all of you know of them, though, but you are mostly around that age that would have been fans." He paused worried that when he said it they would laugh and walk out, not staying to hear him out. Hopefully, they will be intrigued, though, and stay. "They are the X-men...and Spider-man. Made famous again by recent movies."  
  
"The X-men...you did experiments based on fictitious characters?" Jessica asks a bit startled. She sat with her ankles crossed in a chair not too far from him.  
  
"Err, yes, but please hear me out. I am hoping you will all at least give me the benefit to explain. And maybe show you that I speak the truth." He looks around. "I have been trying to find a way to give regular humans the powers of mutants. I have recently succeeded and started to hand pick you all to receive this treatment."  
  
"You say it has succeeded, but where is your proof?" Mark sat beside Kenya on a settee. He leans forward a bit.  
  
Oliver was relieved. "Here. I am the proof. I have taken the powers of my obvious likeness, Dr. Charles Xavier." This statement was surprisingly heard in all their heads, but his lips never moved. It was proof enough for them.  
  
"So, I take it we can all figure out who our likeness is that we will be...morphed into?" Brian asks. He looks around the room again.  
  
"If you agree to it, of course." They all nodded and he smiled.  
  
"Doesn't this all sound a bit like that show, Mutant X. They made mutants with powers and then had all these problems." Keri spoke up from the other settee where she was stretched out so no one could sit with her, though Damian and Forrest just sat on the floor in front of her to her frustration.  
  
"Well I am changing only you few privately and not a whole big group for some corporation. Now that that is all out of the way, as I had told you previously, agreeing to this means staying here at the mansion for the sake of privacy and for your own safety. I'll give you this week to move in and after everything is settled we will begin preparations." 


End file.
